


Two Is Better Than One

by AAVasconcelo



Series: 9 Months For Life (Karmel Series) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: Thereis no such a thing as good news and Mon-El was about to receive one. Little did he know it would be the best news of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangirlintheForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quiet Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227801) by [FangirlintheForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest). 



> Hi guys, Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you all have a great time. This is my little contribution for this day so full of love! I wrote it a wile ago and it's not connected with any episode so far. Last week I was searching trough the Supergirl's Fics and found this adorable shot fic written by FangirlintheForest called Quite Thanks which inspired me to write this one! So thank you FangirlintheForest, this one is for you!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and as always feel free to comment, give any suggestion and leave any ideas! Also, I would like to know if you want this to be a series, leave in the comments! :)
> 
> Love you guys so much! Have a wonderful day!

“It’s a boy”

 

“No it's a girl!” 

 

“It’s defiantly a boy!”

 

“Wanna bet?”

 

“50 bucks it’s a boy”

 

“50 bucks it’s a girl”

 

“Deal!”

 

“Guys you know that I can hear you right?”

 

James and Winn pretended like they didn't hear Mon-El’s words. The tree of them were waiting in the corridor as Kara and Alex were inside trying to do an ultrasound.   

Kara was 4 months pregnant, according to her calculations, but it was hard to know since there were no ultrasound machines that could pass trough her alien skin.

 

Due this little detail Kara couldn't go to a regular hospital so Alex was the one responsible for taking care of her sister. She was the doctor for now. The older Denvers had promised try to build a machine capable to show to Mon-El his little baby and she did it. Today was the day he was going to see his baby’s body for the first time and he had to confess, his heart was on his mouth, pounding like crazy as the anxiety was consuming him.

 

Alex didn’t let him enter with his wife, she said she didn't want to disappoint him if the machine didn’t work. So now he was sat there with his two best friends, that even though he loves like brothers, were just as annoying as a brother is. 

 

The new doctor was anxious about how would be deliver an alien baby. She had no idea if they take the same time as Earth babies do to grow and, even though both Kara and Mon-El had seen a child being born in there planets, they hadn’t a clue if the change of sun would affect that or not, so Alex was alone on that, but still very confident.

 

The day Kara discovered she was pregnant would be a day Mon-El would never forget. Things went bananas. The DEO wasn’t ready for handle a pregnant hero, actually there were no registered cases of a pregnant superhero before so they would have to rearrange everything and start to adapt the missions, sending different people to save the day since, a expecting mother couldn’t jump out of buildings and punch enemies.

 

Since both Kara and Mon-El are aliens the baby probably would be health and born with no trouble, but the chances of he or she be born with powers were huge and the DEO would need to be prepared to help take care of, a literally, superbaby. 

 

When Mon-El told J’onn the news the martian froze. He got so caught out of guard that his pressure dropped and he had to take a few minutes of rest. After that, he changed to mode super overprotect grandfather and instantly started to came up with ideas to help the new family.

 

Winn and James, well, they simply hugged the new parents and started to make bets about the sex of the baby, than about what powers he or she would be born with and a lot of other expectations. They probably have already lost over 500 dollars only betting with each other.

 

Mon-El couldn’t contain himself. Kara told him the news on a romantic dinner she had cooked for them. Once he new he would be a father a mix of love, excitement, joy and a fear he had never experienced before took care of him as he put his wife inside his arms and hugged her for almost 10 minutes. Since that night there was not a day he wouldn’t wake up smiling. Kara was the reason why he would always smile and now, the baby, it was the reason for him to smile forever. 

 

He never thought that after all they had passed, he lying about his past, she discovering it, they fighting with a bunch of aliens who were after him, they dealing with the homesick as they were so far away from their respective planets, struggling to build a relationship, he would be married to that amazing woman Kara was. 

 

She was the woman who made him want to change, to be a better man and he couldn’t put in words how much love she brought to his life. Kara’s adoptive family adopted him too, now he wasn’t alone and never would be.

 

Kara had called Alex that happy night, to tell the news and the brunet came to her sister’s house. Both talked for almost an hour about how wonderful that was. 

 

Honestly Kara didn’t think she could get pregnant due the changes of environment and having her body changed because of the sun. It was such a lovely and terrifying surprise to her. Being a mother was always a dream of her and she was so happy that being a father was on Mon-El’s plans too.

 

“Come on Mon-El! I doubt you don’t have at least a little hint!”

 

“Well I….”

 

“Winn! He is a smart guy, he knows it’s a girl right?”

 

“Hey hey! Don't induce his guess! Let the father spill the truth! You know it’s a boy right?”

 

“Guys I….Kara said she doesn’t want to know the sex of the baby and…”

 

Mon-El was about to answer when Alex came out of the room with a big smile on her face. From the little gap on the door Mon-El could see his wife still laid down with her belly uncovered. It was growing so fast that most people wouldn't believe she was only 4 months pregnant but since they didn’t know how much time the baby would take to develop no worries were put into it.

 

"Mon-El I think you should enter!"

 

Even though Alex was smiling Mon-El got a bit apprehensive by her words. He was hopping everything would be alright. Winn and James exchanged looks and for the first time in 45 minutes they stopped arguing about the baby. With taps of encouragement on Daxamite’s back they stood up along with him and watched their friend cross the door.

 

Once inside Mon-El rushed to be beside Kara. Looking at his wife he saw her eyes were a bit red, she had been crying and his heart pounded so hard on his chest he bet even Alex could hear it. 

 

"What was going on?" - Kara didn’t say anything, just simply grabbed his hand and squeezed it a little bit. He could see tension in her eyes, she was nervous and all he wanted to know was why.

 

Alex turned to face the couple and looked at Kara who nodded. Apparently any news that were coming would come from Alex.

 

“Well…I … you know I finally finished the special ultrasound machine so you could see your baby.”

 

“Yeah, you had told me you were working on it! Did it work?”

 

“You see, I actually built it because the last time I measured Kara’s belly it was a way bigger than the normal size for a 4 months pregnant woman, but since you are aliens I didn’t know what to expect, I had to check, be sure everything was right and ... I’m so glad to tell that the machine really worked.”

 

“Oh my….Can I see it? I…”

 

“Well …actually there is more.”

 

“More? What do you mean? Not being rude Alex but I really want to know if the baby is health.” _And what is going on here!_

 

"Of course it is, both are! They have such a strong heart and…”

 

"Oh that's good news and ….Wait a second! Did you say “They”?"

 

“Surprise! Congratulations Mon-El, you are having twins!”

 

Alex’s smile was occupying her entire face. Mon-El was shocked, but not in a bad way. He was so happy, so mesmerized by that fact. He thought he would explode. Kara, on the other hand, was still with that worried expression stamped on her face.

 

“Mon-El say something! I know that… that my pregnancy was such a surprise for us and all the responsibility it will take… You were excepting only one baby … I…” 

 

He turned to face his wife. Now he got why she was acting like that. How could she even imagine he would be mad or angry? If only he could express what joy he was feeling in the moment. He smiled at her, a so pure and genuine smile that all the clouds around Kara’s head despaired and Kara could finally relax and put out the happiness she was feeling inside.

 

“You lady, you had to be perfect in everything hadn’t you? One baby was already awesome. TWO BABIES! I can’t even believe it…I… You are not playing with me are you Alex? Because if you are I…”

 

“Of course not! In fact I think it's time for you to meet you little ones.”

 

Alex pulled the machine closer so the parents could see their babies for the first time. There it was two little heads facing each other. Mon-El was amazed, there were no words for that moment. He turned to face his wife and her eyes were shining, were the comets he always loved, with a glow he knew his owns were holding. He gently kissed her forehead and then her growing belly, the home of their children.

 

“You made me the happiest man on galaxy, you know it right?”

 

Kara smiled and in that moment Mon-El was sure that falling on Earth was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

 

_____

 

When Kara and Mon-El arrived home that day both were so tired. They had hugged so many people that now they couldn’t identify which perfume they were using. Thanks to Winn who spilled the news to the entire DEO. He and James were now doubling all the bets and Mon-El knew they wouldn’t stop until the kids were fully grown. 

 

Kara was visible tired, not only because of the day but because the babies were making what seemed to be a revolution inside her. That’s why she wasn’t having a good night of sleep in the past 2 weeks. She was finding it strange, a single baby moving that much, but two?…it would be more 5 long months of kicking and punching and she wasn’t even allowed to fight.

 

They went to bed early and Kara almost instantly fell asleep. Her body facing Mon-El, she was hugging his left arm. He had become her extra pillow and honestly, he didn’t mind at all. 

 

He tried to sleep too but he had too much going on inside him to sleep but with Kara by his side, being awake wasn’t bad at all. Her breathing was calm and even sleeping she was the most beautiful thing he had even seen. He still couldn’t believe she had chosen him above all man and now she had made him a father, what else more she could do? 

 

As gentle as he could he rested his hand on her belly, just in time to feel one of his babies kick. No doubt Kara couldn't sleep, the kid was strong. Kara stirred a little and he thought he had woken her up but she only tightened the grip on his arm. 

 

Mon-El was so happy however, in the silence of the dawn, his worries and fears showed up. He wasn’t sure if he was prepared to educate and raise a child. Put food on the table, pay trips, by presents, that was easy. Being a father, a figure of respect and love, dealing with their problems, struggles, having to probably teach them how to deal with their powers and helping them fitting in, that was a tough call.

 

“Hey you! I’m your father!” - he was whispering as low as he could. Perhaps his kids could help him figure out what to do. - “Soon we will meet you know? At first I will be a stranger but don’t worry, I know we are going to get along. Just… promise me you won’t cry when your mother left me alone with you and… we can make a deal about the poop, what do you think?”

 

He felt another kick under his hand and couldn't help but laugh a bit. Apparently they were really listening to him.

 

“You are going to love out here, it’s beautiful! I promise I will teach you all the Earthly costumes I’ve already learnt. You are going to try hot chocolate and discover how life can be good! Unless you take after your mother… than potstickers will be your favorite.”

 

Mon-El could already picture his little kids eating potstickers, messing with the kitchen and driving Kara crazy.

 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you! You’re going to love you mother, she is really a babe. I’m sure she will know how to properly change your diapers and dress you right and put you to sleep. She’s amazing, such a wonderful and caring person. I don’t know if I’m going to be that great as a father but I promise I will try my best, I promise you!... I’m scared you know? It’s ... It's such a big responsibility and I... I just hope I can do it right! ...But this confession stays here okay? It's going to be our little secret!”

 

As he whispered those words another kick could be felt, a double one. The first secret between children and father was sealed.

 

“It’s nice talk to you guys, I’m sure we are going to do this all the time, specially when you learn how to talk! But now you really should let you mother rest. If she woke up grumpy I won’t have her delicious pancakes for breakfast. Sure I tried to do myself but is not the same.”

 

His kids stopped right away and that assured Mon-El that all his words were heard. The previously fear, his worries were gone, no matter what could happen the love he was felling would never end. For his new family he was willing to fight anything. Gently he pressed a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek. Still sleeping she smiled.

 

“I love you Kara-Zor-El, forever!”

 

And with that he fell asleep as well.

 


End file.
